Hank Hall
History Hank Hall: 1991 - 2007 Henry is the second son of Irwin and Rae Hall and was followed shortly by his identical twin brother Donald. Hank was born healthy but when Don was born, it was discovered that he was extremely malnourished and under developed. Despite the short gap in age between Hank and Don, Hank developed a serious middle-child complex. He felt his older brother Carter got all the credit for his accomplishments while Don got the lion’s share of love from their parents due to his ailments. I don’t know how accurate Hank’s feelings were, but his mindset shaped Hank’s personality as much as his innate love for his family as Hank would often get into fights to defend Don from schoolyard bullies. When Hank and Don were twelve, their father was shot and killed in a robbery at his bar in downtown Midway City. When the police failed to find the culprit, Mrs. Hall sold the family bar to hire a private detective. When that guy failed to find anything, Hank’s brother Carter decided to do something about it himself. Carter found a local gang that claimed their rival gang had been shaking down Mr. Hall for protection money and agreed to give Carter a chance to do something about it if he joined the gang. Carter did so but within the year, Carter had a huge change of heart as unexpectedly he was chosen by the Thanagarian spirit of Kol and used his powers and wisdom to not only choose a higher path, but also to break up Carter’s own gang. After that, Hank and Don knew something was amiss with Carter, but didn’t know what it was and Carter began spending less and less time with his family. Eventually, Carter just up and ran away to the West Coast and left Hank to be the man of the house. Hank hated Carter for this as the Carter he knew was the one who put family above everything… and his rage led Hank to make an ill-advised decision years later when the gangs that Carter had locked up had joined forces in lock-up and were now out on the streets, looking for payback. Joined up with the new composite gang, Hank placed a call to Carter and said that Don was sick and needed help. The call brought sense to Carter and brought Carter right into a trap.Oracle Files: Hank Hall (1/2) Hawk: 2007 - 2016 When Carter showed up at the house, Hank realized something had gone afoul with his plan. Even though Hank had texted them about Carter's arrival, none showed up or responded. As Hank was leaving a voicemail, Carter confronted him and told him none were coming. He explained Don had given him a heads up and so the gang was likely too busy dealing with Hawkgirl in that very moment. Naturally, Hank was confused (and so was Don), but that's when Carter revealed himself to be the teen hero known as Hawkboy, a member of the Titans. The three brothers had a brief chat before Hank's rage boiled over and he told Carter to leave. Carter agreed to give them time, saying he'd be back the next week to talk more. No sooner had Carter left than some of Hank's crew showed up at the Hall house, furious with Hank, believing he had turned them into Hawkgirl and the police. Hank started to explain, but halfway through remembered who his real family were. So, Hank took the blame for all of it. When one of the gang drew a gun to cap Hank right there, Don jumped up to save his brother and in that instant, time froze. Ethereal beings appeared before Hank and Don and made them an offer of power. Hawk and Dove were born, gifted with magical power and costumes by the new Lords of Balance. In a flash of magic and violence, the Hall brothers cleared out what was left of the gang and left them for the police to deal with. After a reserved debut, Hank and Don would go on to repair their relationship with Carter, become Titans, and even members of the Justice League. Though Don died in 2013, Hank would go on to find a new Dove in Dawn Granger. The loss of Don led Hank into a dark spiral of rage. In 2016, it all came to a head with the Syndicate's coordinated strike on the U.S. Government. Hank infiltrated the White House on a rescue mission to save the President of the United States with his new partner; but in order to buy Dawn the time she needed to get the president to safety, Hank stalled Major Force as long as he could. In the end, Hank met a hero's end... with a smile on his face as he was finally reunited with Don. Hank is gone, but Hawk still lives!Oracle Files: Hank Hall (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Magical Transformation into Avatar of Conflict * Supernatural Senses and Instinctive Combat Ability * Near-Invulnerability and Supernatural Strength * Touch of Pain and Entropically Charged Claws * Innate Ability to Sense Violent Intentions Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hawk joined the Justice League in 2010 nominated by Black Canary. His number was later given to Holly Granger in 2016. * Hank Hall's date of death is July 4th, 2016. Links and References * Appearances of Hank Hall * Character Gallery: Hank Hall Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:Third Generation Titans Category:Lords of Balance Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Bouncers Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Claws Category:Hall Family Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Invulnerability